The Devil's Brigade
by Fairygirl34
Summary: America and Canada team up to create a group that fights in the shadows, scaring and defeating their enemies. The German brothers won't stand for it, and will hunt them down until the end. Especially when the Italies change sides. Based on Real Historical events and people. Please Read and Review! TEMPORARY HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story that I have been dying to write. It's based on real historical events and people! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

 _March 1942, United States_

Many important military generals, a few government officials and a few other scientists filed into the meeting room. It wasn't a large amount of people, British scientist Geoffrey Pyke noticed while looking around the room. None of the people present were completely interesting, until a young teen entered the room. Pyke watched as the teen sat on the right side of the chair where General George Marshall, the current Chief of Staff of the United States Army, was present.

He looked young, too young to be attending the Chequers Conference, but there was something about him. He had the air of a person who has lived longer and seen many things, good and bad. His blue eyes held a young but old look into them. The teen wore a military uniform and had the confidence and air of a General, glasses framing his face, and blonde hair as bright as the sun and a single strand that seemed to defy the laws of gravity.

Pyke watched in interest as the teen talked familiarly to General Marshall, almost like a very close friend. He was an old man who had experienced and seen many things, but there was something very intriguing about the teen that he wanted to find out more. Before he could observe the teen any more, General Marshall rose and began the meeting. The meeting consisted of suggestions and creations of battle plans, restocking supplies and other necessities that were involved in war. Soon General Marshall called onto Pyke, he rose to the front of the room to give his presentation.

"Gentlemen, I have come to you to express my idea that could help us win this war." Pyke pauses for effect, earning a few nods to continue.

"I call it Operation Plough. Plough would consist of a small battalion of élite soldiers who would be trained to fight behind enemy lines in harsh winter conditions. This small unit would be a commando that can be landed by air, sea or land, into occupied Norway, Romania, and the Italian Alps. They would go on sabotage missions against the hydroelectric and oil fields located in these countries. This would help weaken the German Army and could help us win the war. The soldiers should consist of suitable Americans, Canadians and Norwegians."

Silence followed soon after, no one said a word, looks of deep contemplation on their faces. Pyke scanned the entire room, his calm exterior hiding his nervousness about the approval of his plan, until his eyes landed on the young teen. His eyes held a distant look but one full of determination, the teen looked at him and a ghost of a smile could be seen on his face.

"Thank you Mr. Pyke for your presentation," General Marshall's voice breaks the silence. "If you could please wait outside a few moments, so that my close colleagues and I can discuss it. We will call you back in shortly."

Pyke was lead out of the meeting room by a secretary, soon she left, and her heels were the only thing heard within the long hallway. Pyke paced back and forth, back and forth, nervousness radiating from him in waves. Hours seemed to pass before he was called back into the meeting room. All eyes were on him as he took his spot at the table. He looked towards General Marshall, an approving smirk across his face.

"Mr. Pyke I have decided to accept Operation Plough. In a few months we will begin recruiting and training."

"Thank you."

The meeting proceeded on, ending very late into the night, but Pyke didn't mind, his plan will be put into action soon.

* * *

After all the others leave, the only ones left inside the meeting room are General George Marshall and America. America watched as Marshall got up from his chair, standing for a few minutes to stretch then made himself some coffee. Looking more worn and much older than he actually was. He breathed in the aroma, a relieved look on his face as he took a small drink. As soon as he felt awake again, Marshall turned to the teen still sitting and watching him.

"What do you think of Operation Plough _America?"_ Amusement hidden deep within in his voice. Marshall watched the as the teen slowly rose from his chair and walked towards the coffee maker, his eyes watching the teen quietly. As his cup was being filled, America turned towards the General and gave a small smile.

"I think that Operation Plough is a great idea. Of course, there will have to be adjustments to the plan but I think you made the right decision by accepting it." Sincerity clear in his voice. "And I get to work with my twin Canada, so that's a bonus."

Both chuckled at the last statement, Marshall's eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Of course, if the soldiers don't give the Germans Hell, you two surely will."

"You bet!"

America gave his Hollywood smile and both continued to drink their coffee before they headed back to working on documents that needed signatures from both men. A few good laughs here and there to relieve tension throughout the rest of the night.

* * *

 _April 1942_

"A suitable vehicle is going to be needed. For Operation Plough, it needs to be a tracked vehicle developed especially for transporting the men and their equipment at high speeds through harsh winter terrain."

General Marshall, General Eisenhower and a few other military officials quietly contemplated Pyke's proposal. The idea was interesting but unfortunately, there were no vehicles like that in existence. All was quiet in the room, until General Marshall turned towards America, who was standing behind the General's chair.

"What do you think, Alfred?"

Everyone in the room looked towards the teen with very serious expressions. Everyone, including Pyke, was curious about the teen's opinion. Those who were not in the _know,_ wondered what this teen- barely considered an adult- would say. Alfred looked into everyone's eyes, showing no fear, amazing many or making them think that he had some serious problems to challenge everyone.

"Well General, It would be a wise idea to have a vehicle made specifically for this mission. Unfortunately, no such vehicle exists. Now I know that all of you just thought that I pointed out the obvious," Alfred's tone held a little irritation that sent small bouts of fear for those present in the room, having them feel like they were going to be scolded by their parent.

"BUT, I say we ask as many automobile companies as we can and see which can deliver to our terms."

No one was sure what made them agree, the smugness of Alfred's idea or the simple idea to begin with. Nevertheless, General Marshall gave a quick nod to Alfred before turning back to face the other occupants in the small meeting room.

"There you all have it. You are all dismissed. General Eisenhower, please let the secretary know to send as many telegrams to every automobile companies about our vehicle design."

"Yes sir."

Everyone immediately left the room, leaving only Alfred and Marshall left in the small meeting room. Soon, America walked from behind to stand in front of Marshall's line of vision and smiled brightly, like a child that somehow fooled his parents into giving him sweets before dinner.

"You never cease to amaze me, America." Marshall smiles fondly at the nation.

"I know."

America's know-it-all attitude sends both into fits of laughter, the serious atmosphere from before, gone in an instance. A minute later, the laughter settles down and America gives a small smile to the General.

"Well sir, I have some business to take care of."

"Letting your twin know about the plan?"

"Of course! Mattie wouldn't want to pass up an opportunity like this. All we have to do now is try and convince his Prime Minister to join the cause."

"Go easy on the poor guy. He's not immortal like you nations, so I don't want to hear on the radio that the Prime Minister mysteriously died of heart attack while in reality it was because he was being surprised by you two," Marshall chuckled.

"No promises."

 _April 1942, a week and half later_

"Sir, the automobile company Studebaker has agreed to work on our designs and are currently building as we speak."

"Alright, thank you General Eisenhower."

"Soon Operation Plough will begin."

* * *

 _May 1942_

Lieutenant Colonel Robert T. Fredrick was baffled. Operation Plough had all kinds of imperfections and impossible goals. He continued to stare at the concept papers full of the plans needed to get the project started. General Marshall and General Eisenhower watched Fredrick's facial expressions with interest.

"Is something wrong, Lieutenant Colonel?" General Marshall asks interestingly.

Fredrick straightens up and looks at the two Generals seated at the table in front of him. Determination quickly spreads across his face until it is hidden by a calm façade.

"Permission to speak freely, sir."

"Permission granted."

"Sir, I believe that this plan has some very serious flaws."

"How so?" General Eisenhower asks. Neither Generals' faces give anything away, calm and stoic, patiently waiting for Fredrick to continue. Fredrick takes a deep breath to calm himself before he begins speaking again.

"Operation Plough has unrealistic goals. Firstly, with the amount of men supposedly going to be in this unit, they would be outnumbered and overtaken by German troops in any defensive attempts to hold onto an area. In addition, we have no concrete way to evacuate the troops after the missions. Secondly, the plan calls for the men to be dropped off from a plane, which is impossible because there are no planes available to send them to Norway. Lastly, the missions that Operation Plough have are impossible for the small amount of men we would be sending and would do minimal damage."

"Lieutenant Colonel, we understand your concerns but it would be foolish of us to pass this opportunity to open an American front in Europe. This will greatly help us change the course of the war. The sooner we can defeat the Germans, the faster we can focus our energy on the Pacific Theater." General Marshall's words were full of understanding but his tone meant his decision was final.

"But sir, this would just be a suicide mission where the results wouldn't be in our favor. I propose that we conduct a series of strategic bombings that would achieve the plans' objectives." Fredrick earnestly tried to convince the two Generals in front of him.

"Fredrick, you are still young but this plan will give us an opportunity to win. And this plan _will_ work." General Marshall says with finality.

"But sir-"

"Enough."

The strict tone of his superior makes Fredrick hold his tongue and nods in understanding.

"Yes sir."

Fredrick hands the plans back to the Generals before he gets up to leave. He is almost out the door when another young man, a teen to be exact is about to knock. Fredrick stares into the bluest eyes he has ever seen before quickly moving to the side to let the teen in.

"Is this a bad time General?"

"No. We were just finishing up. You have permission to leave Fredrick."

Fredrick gives a quick nod before leaving out the door. As it is shut, America turns towards the two Generals that are smiling happily at him. They motion for him to take a seat. America happily obliges, humming the national anthem as he sits, causing Marshall and Eisenhower to chuckle at his behavior.

"For a country at war, you are awfully happy," Marshall jokes.

" _I_ may be at war but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun now and again. I see that there was a little… _disagreement_ between you and the Lieutenant Colonel," America amusedly says.

Marshall gives a sigh and rubs his temples in small soothing circles.

"He means well, but he still young compared to us experienced officers."

"Hehe. If any are more experienced, it would be me." America jokes.

The joking attitude from the country- no _their_ country, has Eisenhower and Marshall slightly relax.

"Of course, we're young teens compared to you, old man." Eisenhower laughs at the pout that America gives at being called an old man. The joking continues for a little while longer, allowing the two stressed Generals to momentarily forget about their duties.

"How has convincing the Canadian Prime Minister been going?"

General Eisenhower's curious question brings a large smile to the America's face.

"I think we're finally wearing him down! Mattie and I have been pulling all the stops, even resorting to our Secret Twin Attack!" America exclaims happily.

"Secret Twin Attack?" both Generals ask confusedly.

"Yup, but I can't tell you what it is, otherwise it wouldn't be a secret!"

"It's not going to kill the man is it!?" Eisenhower asks worriedly.

"What! No way! It's completely harmless! Even ask Canada!"

The two men looked at their nation with skeptical expressions.

"You two don't _believe_ me?! Oh the horror! To be doubted by my own people! What has the world come too!?"

Marshall and Eisenhower both gave America the _are-you-serious_ face at his overdramatic acting. America proceeded to pout, mumbling about the lack of trust from his people, causing the older men to laugh good naturedly.

"Well, hopefully, the Prime Minister agrees. The sooner the better."

All three of them agree whole-heartedly. This plan could be the ticket to helping them win the war.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The Devil's Brigade was a real group and was an American-Canadian commando, so when I learned about it, I had to write this story.**

 **Thank you LadyLazarus33 for Beta Reading this!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I want to hear your thoughts on the chapter and story so far!**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2 Preparations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

 _June 1942_

The growing headache that General Marshall was feeling, increased tenfold with the two men currently standing in front of the table. Pyke and the chosen leader for the commando, Lieutenant Colonel Howard R. Johnson, were bickering like there was no tomorrow. America watched in amusement as the British man and Johnson fought, reminding him of himself and England.

"I'm _asking_ if this plan is _feasible._ It seems like this plan won't work at all!" Lieutenant Colonel Howard R. Johnson exasperated.

"Of course the plan is feasible! Why are you arguing about it?! We need to get this group started soon and you're _asking_ about feasibility!?" Pyke's British accent clearly laced with annoyance and anger towards Johnson.

"Now now, Pyke. We need to _all_ get along." Lord Louis Mountbatten, Chief of Combined Operations Headquarters, stated firmly. "And Lieutenant Colonel Johnson, this plan _can_ and _will_ work."

"Honestly, I don't think that this little group would be worth our time and resources General Marshall. It wouldn't be an effective fighting force." Johnson honestly told everyone in the room.

"You git! This plan will completely work!" One could practically see steam coming out of Pyke's ears.

"Soldier, show respect to your elders." General Eisenhower firmly stated to the young man.

"Sir, I mean no disrespect but I won't lead this group into battle." Johnson's voice held finality. "This plan is impossible."

"Why not Johnson? Is it because you don't believe that this plan is _feasible,_ as you say?" Eisenhower asks seriously. "This group can help us open a front in Europe. Nothing is impossible if you put your mind too it."

"Lieutenant Colonel, the plan's missions will help weaken the German Army, allowing the Allies to gain the upper hand." Lord Mountbatten added with a little annoyance heard in his voice.

"Young people these days don't understand great plans when they see them!" Pyke huffed in annoyance.

Johnson wore a small scowl at the old man, his face trying to stay neutral but failing. Before anyone could argue anymore, General Marshall cleared his throat loudly. The fighting and bickering had been going on for a few days already and that was much too long.

"Alright, Johnson. You won't lead this group, we will find someone else. You are dismissed." General Marshall told the young man. Johnson gave a quick nod and left the office.

Breathing out a sigh, Marshall continued to soothe his throbbing headache. Pyke grumbled to himself about the disrespect of young people as Mountbatten, America, and Eisenhower watched the scene in silence.

"General Marshall, now that our first pick is refusing to command, we should work on picking a replacement." Lord Mountbatten's face serious.

Everyone in the room silently agreed.

"Who did you have in mind, Lord Mountbatten?"

"I recommend Lieutenant Colonel Robert T. Fredrick. He had his disagreements of the missions but he accepted the thought of the commando itself."

America watched the room in silence as Marshall thought over Mountbatten's recommendation.

"Very well. Eisenhower please let Lieutenant Colonel Fredrick know that he is the new leader for the commando of Operation Plough."

"Yes sir."

"Everyone is dismissed."

* * *

Fredrick stood silently in front of General Marshall's desk. Discreetly looking around the room, he noticed that Pyke, General Eisenhower, and that teen he had ran into the last time, were present inside the office.

"Lieutenant Colonel Robert T. Fredrick, I am pleased to hear that you accept the position of leader for the small commando unit and Operation Plough. Therefore, I promote you to Colonel from this day forth." General Marshall said seriously with a smile.

Fredrick was at a lost for words, but quickly composed his thoughts. "Thank you sir."

"You're top priority is to create a top fighting unit for Operation Plough. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

America watched the new leader proudly.

"Now, everyone, there is something that we need to discuss. We all know that the original plan was to have Americans, Canadians and Norwegian soldiers in the unit. Unfortunately, there are an insufficient amount of Norwegian soldiers available, so the unit has been changed to be half American and half Canadian." General Marshall states matter-of-factly.

Everyone nodded their head to signify that they agree and understand the changes.

* * *

 _July 1942 Canada_

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The sounds of military boots are the only sound in the long hallway as they head to a door on the far left. The person's destination is coming closer and walks quickly towards it.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in."

The door opens to reveal a young teen with blonde hair, a long curl, blue eyes and glasses, dressed in a military uniform.

"Ah. Thank you for coming Canada."

"No problem, James." Canada smiles at the other man in the room.

The Canadian Minister of National Defense, James Ralston, smiles back at the nation. Ralston beckons for the teen to come closer towards the desk.

"Is there something wrong, James?" Canada asks as he approaches the desk.

"No, nothing is wrong," Ralston chuckles. "I thought I would let you know that I have approved the assignment of 697 officers and enlisted men to Project Plough."

"Really?!" The shock and excitement on Canada's face was evident.

Ralston smirked but then his face became serious, with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Even in his old age, Ralston was still going strong and enjoyed seeing his nation happy.

"Yes. They will be sent over under the disguise of the 1st Canadian Parachute Battalion. But due to some circumstances, when it was decided, a _real_ parachute battalion school was also decided to be created so the volunteers will unofficially be the 2nd Canadian Parachute Battalion. In addition, our boys will be paid by the Canadian government, however, travel expenses, food, shelter, uniforms, and equipment will be paid and provided by the United States. The recruited will still be subject to our military code of discipline though. I heard how much you and your twin were hoping to get this plan started."

"Thank you James! Wow! I can't wait to tell Ame! This is an honor sir."

"Yes I know you're excited but let's be serious a little while longer please." Ralston smiled amusedly.

Canada rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Hehe. Sorry…"

"It has been decided and agreed upon that a Canadian will be in second command for this unit as well. It has been decide that Lieutenant Colonel McQueen will fill that spot."

"Understood sir."

"Currently, both armies are finding the most suitable men. Enlistment posters have been set up already. Do you wish to see the poster? To see what kind of men will be recruiting?"

Ralston handed the nation a flier. Canada read the flier with an unreadable expression before smiling up at the Minister.

"Single men between the ages of 21-35, at least three years of grammar school. Preferred occupations: lumberjacks, rangers, northwoodsmen, hunters, game wardens, prospectors and explorers. These will be some tough men, James."

"Indeed," Ralston laughed. "Also, these men will be told that they are being recruited for a parachute battalion, due to the projects secrecy. A few men have already been recruited and will be sent to the secret HQ in a matter of days. Though none of them will know where they will be sent. That is also top secret."

"Of course James, if I may ask, where is the HQ going to be located?" Canada gazed steadily at the older man.

Ralston gazed into his nation's blue eyes, they were full of age but a young look was present as well. The older man stood from his desk, slowly walking around it to face the waiting teen. He gave a playful and knowing smirk, "You'll know as soon as you get there."

Canada's eyes widened slightly then gave a smirk of his own. "Of course."

"Well then, you are dismissed. I'm sure you have some business to attend to too."

"Alright then. It was nice talking with you James." Canada smiled brightly, before turning towards the door. Just as his hand grabbed the door knob to turn it, Ralston called out, "Say 'Hello' to your brother for me."

Canada turns his head towards the other man and smiles widely. "Will do!"

* * *

America was hunched over his desk working on some last minute documents before he shipped out to the new HQ in a few days. A cup of coffee was sitting nearby, having gone cold an hour ago. Only the light in the office illuminated the room, making the night sky look much darker from the room.

Dark circles were present under the young nations' eyes as he focused on reading and signing each piece of paper.

Ring. Ring.

The shrill of the phone startled America from his concentration and his elbow knock over the coffee mug. The contents spilling all over the desk and before it could reach the finished pile of documents, America quickly moved the pile to another area.

"Damn it. My coffee…"

Ring. Ring.

Quickly, to stop the annoying ringing, America answered with a tired and slightly irritated tone.

"Hello Alfred Jones speaking."

" _Al!? It's me Matt!"_

America immediately perked up at the voice of his twin. A wide smile spread across his face.

"Mattie!? Man, it has been so long since we last talked!"

" _I know! Did you hear about the enlistment for you know what?"_

America could hear the excitement and smile from his twin over the phone. Each second passing by with talking to Canada, America become more and more excited.

"Of course! I was just finishing up some paper work before I head over there."

" _You doing paper work willingly?! Where is my brother and what have you done with him you imposter?"_

The twins laugh hysterically at their joke. The stress from earlier is gone and America smiles and glad that his brother decided to call him, even if it was super late into the night.

"Well Mattie, its been awesome talking to you, but I really need to get all these papers finished. I see you on the train to the secret HQ."

" _Hehe. Alright Al, I need to finish my paper work as well. Good bye."_

"Goodbye Mattie."

America hung up the phone and in a better mood than when he started. With new found determination, the teen went back to finishing his work all the way until the next morning.

* * *

 _August 1942_

The train was dark except for the few lights lighting up the car. The men aboard the train were nervous and excited. No one knew where they were headed and they couldn't look out the window because the windows were painted black. Although the men didn't know where they were going, they all joked with each other. But among the all the gossip, only two people were the most talked and whispered about was a pair of twins.

America and Canada were currently sitting across from each other at a table in the dining car. All the other men, noticed that the two teens were much too young to be recruited for this assignment. They could tell that one twin was American and the other Canadian. The American wore a bomber jacket over his military uniform while the other wore a tan coat over his military uniform.

They were currently laughing at something, either ignoring the stares and whispers or being completely oblivious to it. Deciding to have some fun embarrassing or discouraging the teens, a few men grab the attention of the twins.

"Hey lookie here, I thought only men were being recruited for this. We got us some boys amongst us." A tall and well-built man with red hair and green eyes yelled out. The unexpected loud voice quiets the entire car, gaining the attention of everyone present including the twins.

The twins rose a delicate eyebrow, giving a questioning look towards the man. Soon another man joined in the fun. He had black hair and brown eyes and looked to be in his early twenties. "Yeah what's a couple of kids doing on this train? This is for men only." Judging by his military uniform, he was Canadian while the first man was American.

Coolly, America smirked. "I don't see any boys around here. Maybe you're hallucinating?"

Everyone is laughing at the teen's involvement in the joke but they don't stop, hoping to rile up them both up.

"Aye, but have you two recently look in the mirror? You two are too young to be here! Did you sneak onto the train?" the first man questioned.

This caught the twins off guard and began to laugh hysterically, causing a most of the men to be surprised by the outbursts.

When they stopped, twins smirked to each other and then towards the other men in the car.

" _Aww. These boys are so cute, aren't they Kanata?"_

" _Indeed Maska. Let's hope these men are ready for what they are getting themselves into."_

The language change surprises the men even more. Even though they don't know what the twins are saying, they have a distinct feeling that they are mocking them. Then both gave wide smiles, showing no ill will.

"Hello! My name is Alfred F. Jones!"

"Nice to meet you. I am Matthew Williams."

"Hello. The names Patrick O'Connell." The red-haired American said curtly with a smile.

"Daniel Craig." The Canadian man stated as well.

A few other men introduced themselves and all began to joke around with each other. The car was full of laughter and men getting to know each other.

"Hey. If you two are twins, why do you both have different last names?" Daniel asked curiously. This piqued the interest of the rest of the others. America and Canada shared a quick look towards each other, signaling each other in secret codes that were missed by the others.

"Well… you see…" America began sheepishly. "Our real mother died when we were a few years old-

"-And we were adopted by different families-" Canada quickly cut in.

"-Eventually both our families were informed that we were twins, so they took us see each other more-"

"-It turned out that both our dads were childhood friends-"

"-and since then we've been inseparable."

The other men easily accepted it, and went to talk about other things. America and Canada gave a sigh of relief, their cover story worked pretty well.

It felt like hours until, the train had reached its destination. The bright light form outside blinded all the men coming out of the darkened train. Everyone looked around and noticed a fort nearby, but other than that, most didn't knew where they were. Except for the twins.

They were currently in Helena, Montana and the headquarters would be Fort William Henry Harrison. America and Canada smirked at the location picked, these men were going to go through some helluva training. They couldn't wait to get started, Germany wouldn't know what will hit him.

* * *

 **Here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! The soldiers that are present in the story are made up, so there will be some OCs but they will have minimal roles and be more supporting characters.**

 **Please REVIEW! I like reading them! They inspire me!**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 Comrades and Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 _August 1942, Helena, Montana, United States_

Colonel Fredrick and Lieutenant Colonel McQueen watched as all the men exited the train. It was easy to see which were American and Canadian. The American uniforms were consistently the same color and style while the Canadian uniforms differed and varied greatly for each part of the military. Some men were wearing kilts, Tartan trousers or Bermuda shorts, hats being completely different in color or style and the style and color of the uniforms being different as well.

Colonel Fredrick and Lieutenant Colonel McQueen decided that they would have to make some changes if the men were going to feel like they were comrades.

America and Canada watched as their people chatted amongst themselves, completely unaware that their countries that they were fighting for, were standing a few feet away from them. Daniel and Patrick were very friendly and were chatting up a storm with some other men around. They smiled in contentment at the calm atmosphere.

"Oi, Alfred! Matthew! Come over here!" Patrick called enthusiastically, waving a hand to grab their attention.

Curious, they walked over to Patrick and Daniel and two other guys. Patrick grinned widely and slung an army around America.

"Haha. See? I told you we got some boys here."

The two other men looked amused but looked on with interest and curiosity.

"Hello. My name is Tomas Cain. But you can call me Tom." Tom had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, fairly built and looked to be in his early thirties. He smiled friendly at the twins. He wore an American uniform.

"Hey. Ian Jackson." Ian was a tall and built man with red hair and had a bit of a Scottish accent and looked like he was in his mid-twenties. His uniform was Canadian.

The twins smiled fondly at the man, making him a little nervous and irritated.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Irritation present in his voice.

Canada smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry… it's just you reminded us of one of our Uncles. He's Scottish."

"Yeah… you kinda look like him too." America smiled amusedly.

Ian gave them looks of annoyed disbelief, but a small tint of pink lined his face. Almost unnoticeable at a glance. Patrick's loud and boisterous laughter full of amusement, broke the little moment. The other men smiled at the scene. Before they could continue anymore, Colonel Fredrick called for the attention of the men.

"Alright, listen up. I am Colonel Fredrick and this is Lieutenant Colonel McQueen." Fredrick gestured to the man next to him. McQueen gave a curt nod in greeting. "We will be in charge. You men have accepted a great honor in enlisting into this unit. In 48 hours, we will began parachuting. During your time here, you will be on a very strict and rigorous schedule. Time is essential but limited in times of war, so… are you men prepared for this?"

Cries of confidence, approval and challenge erupted all around. Fredrick and McQueen nodded in approval at the enthusiasm from the soldiers.

"Very well. There is a list of your roommates over here. Spend this time to become familiar with your comrades, because you will need it. Now line up and I will call your names and tell you which room to head towards." McQueen ordered.

The men lined up and one by one McQueen went through the names.

"Alfred F. Jones. You will be rooming with Matthew Williams, Patrick O'Connell, Daniel Craig, Tomas Cain, and Ian Jackson."

"Yes sir."

America gave a Hollywood smile and a thumbs up towards his twin and the other men.

"Ha. Ha. Looks like we're all gonna be stuck together for a long time!" Patrick called out happily.

* * *

The lunchroom was loud with chatter among all of the soldiers. Everyone was trying to learn more about their roommates and comrades. The soldiers sitting at the twins' table watched in shock, amusement and slight disgust at the sight of America practically swallowing down all of his food at once.

"Oi, slow down laddie, you're gonna end up choking," Ian said worriedly.

"Don't worry. He eats like this all the time," Canada reassured before digging into his own meal.

The others gave surprised looks but didn't say any more about it. Everyone continued to eat in peace until the room was quieted down by Colonel Fredrick.

"Settle down. I am going to read to you the weekly schedule." Colonel Fredrick cleared his throat before continuing. "Monday through Saturday, you will be woken up with the reveille at 4:30 followed by breakfast at 6:30. The obstacle course will be ran at 8:00 four times a week, followed by the day's training. You will be expected to run double time between exercises in order to adhere to the strict schedule. Saturday evenings and Sundays will be your day off and you can go relax in Helena, if you wish. So enjoy the time you have now because it is going to be much tougher in the next couple of months."

With the end, Colonel Fredrick signaled everyone to continue with lunch. America and Canada watched as the other men began to chat about the new schedule and possibly training methods.

"I wonder what kind of training we will have?" Daniel asked curiously while chewing on some of his food.

"Well, we better relax the rest of the day because I'm guessing that will be working our asses off for a long time," Ian smirked towards the others.

"Of course…Uncle Ian. You sure know everything don't you!" America smiled sweetly. Canada tried to cover his laugh by coughing but it was no use, even America struggled with keeping his laughter contained. Ian and everyone else were shocked at the twins' antics, making their facial expressions funnier.

Before long, the twins bust out laughing, earning looks from everyone else in the lunchroom, even Colonel Fredrick and Lieutenant Colonel McQueen looked amused and a little confused at what they would be laughing about.

A blush aligned itself across Ian's cheeks, almost matching his red hair. "Oi! I ain't your Uncle! Just because I look like him, doesn't mean I'm gonna take care of ya! Ya hear me!"

When America and Canada finally ceased their laughing, Ian glared at them with annoyance and irritation but his deep blush made his glare lose its affect.

"Sorry. Sorry. It was just too good to pass up," America happily said as he wiped some moisture from his eyes from laughing too hard.

Ian grumbled something about immature people in this unit, but didn't say anything more. Tom, Daniel and Patrick looked at Ian amusedly and tried to picture what the twins' uncle would look like. They imagined a much older and buffer version of Ian.

The rest of the day was learning where the obstacle course and where their rooms were located in the Fort.

* * *

 _48 hours, 4:30 A.M._

The sky was dark and cold, a sign that the sun would not be awake for a few more hours. The men slept peacefully in their beds, enjoying the warmth it provided. Colonel Fredrick stood next towards the men who were going to play the reveille in the next few minutes.

4:29 A.M.

 _One more minute._

4:30 A.M.

"Okay men, begin the wake-up call," Colonel Fredrick commanded.

The sounds of all the instruments blaring through the halls, jolted everyone awake. The men emerged as quickly as they could while still being half asleep, many with trying to smooth down their bed hair and hastily put on uniforms.

When the men had lined up outside, Colonel Fredrick smiled at the sleepy men.

"Alright men, it's time for some marching. Let's begin!"

Immediately, the men began running. The cold air hitting their faces, turning their noses and ears pink.

"Damn, it's cold," Daniel muttered sleepily while keeping up the pace with his fellow comrades.

No one else commented, but they all grunted in agreement to the Canadian's words. Only the sounds of panting, feet hitting the ground and the calls from the leader could be heard across the 60 mile course.

After marching double time, 6:30 finally came around, the hungry men quick to get food before the others. America smiled happily at the thought of food.

"Yes! Food! After that work out, I'm ready to eat!" America exclaimed before quickly getting in line.

"Man, your brother is waaaayyyy to energetic this morning," Ian grumbled, but smiling in amusement.

"He's always been that way," Canada chuckled at America's eagerness for breakfast.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I'm with Alfred on this one. It is time to eat!" Patrick exclaimed and joined Alfred in the line.

"We better get in line to if we want to eat," Tom said good-naturedly. Canada, Ian and Daniel followed Tom as they made their way towards an energetic America and Patrick.

Breakfast went by quick and the men were back to marching, then the obstacle courses at 8:00. After the intense training at the obstacle course, the men quickly were called by Lieutenant Colonel McQueen to begin their parachuting training.

There were no jumping towers or any preliminary flights that would happen. America and Canada could feel the nervousness and fear from most of the men. For more than half, this would be their first time jumping and parachuting. The twins knew that they were part of the few that new how to parachute and tried to give reassuring smiles to their citizens and comrades.

Ian and Patrick looked nervous and watched as other men went before them. The two tried to look indifferent but their slight shaking from fear was visible towards the twins.

America gave an encouraging and reassuring smile to both as they hesitantly moved up the line. "Don't worry. It's not as scaring as you guys think. It's kinda fun and more like an energy rush."

Canada, Tom and Daniel nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah… It makes you feel like you're on top of the world," Daniel confirmed.

"The hard part is the actually jumping. So don't look down as you're about to jump."

Ian and Patrick took Tom's advice to heart because when they got up there, they probably would freeze on the spot.

"Next is Ian Jackson and Patrick O'Connell," Lieutenant Colonel McQueen called.

The two men nervously but bravely went towards their commanding officer. This was the moment of truth for them. If the others could do it, they could do it.

* * *

 _September 1942_

"Today we're going to work on weapons and demolition usage." Colonel Fredrick told the soldiers.

Fredrick noticed how much the soldiers had improved since they came here over a month ago. A sense of camaraderie had formed since the parachuting exercise when they all earned their badges together.

"You men will learn to use your own weapons and take them apart as well as the enemies' weapons. Do you know why soldier?" Fredrick pointed towards a random in front.

"No I do not, sir."

Fredrick looked at each and every pairs of eyes in front, staring and waiting for an answer. "You will know you're enemies' weapons because it will give you an advantage. You'll know the weaknesses, the strengths and most importantly, if by some chance your weapon is missing or destroyed, you will know how defend yourselves with an enemy gun. They won't be expecting it. That will be your advantage."

The Colonel began to show them how to use their weapons properly and how to take them apart. Soon, they were at target practice, hitting the dummies as accurately as they could.

America and Canada focused hard on the Colonel's instructions, before they began shooting.

 _This sure is intense._

A small shock passes through the twins bodies as the words are sent to the other. America quickly glances over towards Canada before turning back towards the Colonel.

 _But in the end, it will be ALL worth it._

A vision with a defeated Germany, swirls around in their minds. Then a captured France and a bloody and crippled England.

Determination filled their minds. Germany was going to pay.

"Excellent work, Jones, Williams." Colonel Fredrick praised.

The other men stopped what they were doing to see the twins' work. They were amazed at the accurate shots that were fired. The six bullets were shot perfectly in the head and heart, while the other soldiers' bullets were close but in various spots on the head and heart.

"Seems like we have ourselves some naturals. Alright, the next group. Jones, Williams, let's hope you two can improve even more."

With that the Colonel went to oversee the other soldiers' progress.

America and Canada watch as the Colonel left, giving them some time before they shoot again.

"Our citizens are doing really well." America says admiringly.

Canada is quiet for a few moments before speaking. "Yeah… We will win against Germany."

"We have too."

America and Canada watch as their citizens and comrades practice their marksmanship. The next couple of months of training were going to get tougher and more intense, but it's all worth it, if they can change the course of the war.

And maybe even rescue France from Germany.

 _Papa…_

"Don't worry Mattie, we'll rescue Papa. We have too."

The twins nod to each other in determination, before returning towards the others.

 _Germany, be prepared for Hell._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So I just want to say this now, that this story is going to go a little slowly for maybe two more chapters because I want you guys to understand the training and how the unit functioned. And I want America and Canada to become really close with the men in the group because they are their citizens. Then it will get into the main plot.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! They inspire me!**

 **Until next chapter!**


End file.
